


Blessings

by yeaka



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Sign Language, Trans Male Character, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Even right after having their child, Sidon finds Link falling into heroism.





	Blessings

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Seeing the little Zora kids made me wonder what a Zora/Hylian kid would be like...
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Legend of Zelda or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It’s always difficult to leave her side, even after she’s fallen asleep, as quickly as that comes. It seems like Sidon just sets her down amidst her soft Hylian blankets, and she nods her big head to the side and shuts her wide eyes. She’s breathing evenly in no time, not _quite_ snoring, but opening wide and closing again to flash her jagged teeth. As peach on her belly as Link but scarlet in her marking as Sidon, she makes for an adorable guppy. She’s the most precious, darling little creature Sidon’s ever seen, and it’s all he can do not to scoop her right back up into his arms.

Finally, he reminds himself he has other loves to attend to, and he pushes away from her pearl crib. Someday, she’ll be old enough to sleep in the pools with the other Zora children. But she’s only _half_ Zora, and her gills are still forming. He loves her anyway, whether she swims through air or sea.

He comes out into the living room, wanting to see what’s kept his husband, and stops at what he finds.

Link’s seated on the silver bench embedded in the circular wall, his Champion’s tunic already on and his Snowquill trousers snugly in place. He’s in the middle of tugging on one boot, though he pauses to look up at Sidon’s entrance.

Through a thick frown, Sidon reports, “Saria’s asleep.” Link just nods. She’s slept soundly every night since she was born. It’s still a relief to Sidon every time. Finished with the first boot, Link turns to the second.

Sidon asks quietly, “Where are you going?” He doesn’t add the obvious; it’s just past nightfall, and they have a newborn child. Link stretches one hand towards the window, which looks out on the rest of the sleek lines of the domain, up into the hills. Sidon follows the line of Link’s finger and stiffens. He breathes, almost disbelieving, “You’re going after the Hinox...” It was just spotted this morning, reported by Torfeau, though the hunting party that found it came back in tatters. 

Link nods and rises, only to waltz to the table and fetch his sword. He strings it along his back without a word, while Sidon comes closer and implores him, “Link, you can’t do this! You just had a child!” Link shrugs without turning. The delivery went smoothly enough—smoother than anyone expected for a half-Zora, half-Hylian child born to a little Hylian, but that’s no excuse. Just because Link’s always persevered through danger doesn’t mean he should have to.

Link heads to the door of their private quarters, setup especially for them, a foreign creature coupled with the prince having different needs. Sidon hurries to stand in front of him and throws out both arms to cover the door. For once, Sidon’s keenly aware of the difference in their height; he towers over Link, and he knows that, no matter how talented Link is, Sidon will win this. Link looks determined anyway, but Sidon tells him, “No. Link, you’ve done enough. _More_ than enough. You’ve saved my people and countless others... but you have a little one now that you have to think about.”

Finally, Link lifts his hands and swiftly signs, _I am. I have to keep the world safe for her._

Sidon releases a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. He’d thought Link was just being stubborn, clinging to old habits, but... that explains much of his behaviour in the past few days. Link stares restlessly up at Sidon. Sidon doesn’t want to think about how many evils Link’s seen in the world. 

With a steadying breath, Sidon kneels down. It puts him on level with Link. He gathers one of Link’s hands in both of his, his claws lightly grazing Link’s wrist and his palms clutching tight to Link’s warmth. He holds Link’s blue eyes in his and murmurs, “Link... you’re amazing. I’m _so_ proud of you. You know that. But... you can’t do it all by yourself. Please. At least while Saria is so young like this... don’t put yourself in danger. I know you’re used to going wherever you must, but I _need_ you here. With your family. At least for a little while.” Link frowns. Sidon can see the trouble in his eyes, and presses, “I dispatched Bazz’s patrol myself. They’re hardened warriors, and they went prepared this time. They’ll handle it. Please. _Let them._ ”

Link still looks unconvinced. But Sidon can see past that strong exterior, and he knows how tired Link is. He removes the hand over Link’s so he can bend and brush a kiss over Link’s knuckles, like he used to do when they were first courting and Link was always rushing in to visit. He remembers those days well. This was the outcome he always hoped for. He just wants to savour it.

Finally, the battle on Link’s handsome face seems to end, and he allows a gentle nod. Sidon slumps with relief. He leans in to kiss Link’s cheek, then finds Link maneuvering to his mouth, and they share a chaste kiss there. Sidon only ends it so he can rise to his feet again, intent on taking Link to the bedroom, where Link can rest properly and Sidon can just enjoy his company.

Link retires the mastersword. Sidon resolves to have a better place made for it, perhaps a wall mount like Link’s house in Hateno village has. He doesn’t want Link to be tempted to take it up again. But at least they do have that other place, so when Link feels the need to travel and Saria’s old enough to enjoy the quiet pond under her father’s tree, they’ll have some place to go.

When they reach the bedroom together, Link signs, _Love you_ , before blowing out the candles.

Sidon murmurs, “I love you too,” into the darkness, meaning it to both his darlings.


End file.
